


Training Sessions

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Kristanna Smut Week 2019 (Disney), hot times at the gym, massive flirting, personal trainer Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Written for Kristanna Smut Week 2019.  Modern AU.  Anna visits Kristoff at work hoping to surprise him.  But she may have gotten more than she bargained for.





	Training Sessions

Anna let out a breath. Describing the tank top as skin tight would be an understatement. The white ribbed cotton was painted on, stretching over her and clinged to her waist. The shorts were higher on her thighs than Anna had planned, but they were so cute when she found them, oozing seventies charm- bright red with white double stripes running up the side. And so so short.

Yes, she really was going to wear this outfit in public, all because of the bright idea she had last week. She dared herself to do it and at the time it felt adventurous and a tad naughty. She wasn’t so sure anymore, but Anna was never one to back out of a challenge, especially one she gave herself. 

Anna felt in her purse for her lipstick. She’d sweat it all off where she was going, but it seemed like a nice touch. Before she lost her nerve, Anna turned off her car and stepped out into the parking lot.

She walked toward the building, pulling her hair into a high ponytail and swaying her hips more than necessary to build up her confidence. He deserved this. Two weeks ago they were at a party for her work. As much as Kristoff grumbled about going, the newly minted fiancée title had increased expectations of his attendance. Everything had gone well at first, until Kristoff had started leaning down to her ear, whispering dirty words of what he wanted to do to her once they were home. He left her flustered, fighting for conversation when people came up. All the while, Kristoff stood there, emotionless until he pinched her butt when no one could see. Her yelp had turned heads while Kristoff threw a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. 

Oh, yes. He absolutely deserved this.

Bells jangled as Anna pulled the gym door open. The smell of sweat, metal and rubber rolled over her. Pounding music greeted her ears, a blur of bodies filled the room past the front desk.

Anna had counted on the gym being quiet this late in the evening. Prayed for it, in fact. Why did every person in town need to be working out right now? Beyond the receptionist’s desk stood rows of workout machines, all of them occupied. People were lined up behind the machines waiting their turn like a treadmill was actually worth waiting for.

Gyms and Anna never mixed. They were too confining, too crowded. She preferred the openness of the outdoors. She rode her bike wherever she could and enjoyed her runs when she could on the weekends. Anna would lose herself in that time, talking to herself and daydreaming about anything under the sun. Those runs had a frequent guest these days and she much preferred Kristoff’s company talking to herself. 

She quickly found a locker for her things and then headed back out to the front desk. He was out there somewhere, tall, broad shoulders traveling in a vee to narrow hips…. Anna quickly stopped her thoughts, knowing she needed to concentrate. The whole point of coming to Kristoff’s work was to get him flustered, not the other way around. If those thoughts were running through her head, she’d never be able to follow through with her plan.

The receptionist looked up with a smile. “You’re right on time. I’ve got you down for his seven o’clock, ‘Taylor’.”

“Thanks! Should I wait here?”

“Nah. Go look around, check out the gym. Make him wonder where ‘Taylor’ is.” She gave Anna a wink. The receptionist was clearly enjoying her role in this little prank.

“He has it coming.” The receptionist gave her keyboard a few pecks. “Always so serious. He could stand to loosen up a little. But you know…” She paused to think. “He has been smiling a lot more. And when you showed up a couple of days ago, saying you wanted to prank him, you came at the right time. You know he stole my office supplies that afternoon? I was running around, thinking I lost my mind and he says all innocent, ‘Take it easy. Everything’s in your car where you left it.’ How he got my keys, I don’t know, but all my stuff was there. I didn’t know he had it in him. I almost killed him, but it was nice to see him laughing. I have to imagine you are a big part of that.”

Her words made Anna’s heart flutter in her chest. She knew that serious side and had grown to love that part of Kristoff. But she also couldn’t get enough of his smile or how he laughed and teased her or how held her down to tickle her until shrieks and giggles turned breathy and he looked back up at her, his eyes turning dark with want as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Hey, he’s coming,” the receptionist warned. “Go, go. Hide.”

At first Anna swerved in the other direction, away from the male figure heading to the desk. She caught a glimpse of him, his tight shirt showed acres of lickable skin. But at the last minute, Anna changed her mind. Hiding wasn’t part of the plan.

He was at the desk asking about his next appointment. He couldn’t see her which gave Anna another chance to drink him in. 

Gorgeous.

It wasn’t just his eyes or his mischievous grin. His muscular body helped, but it wasn’t the whole story. The way he moved… did things to her. He wasn’t at all graceful. Not by a long shot. But the way he was so comfortable in his own skin set Anna on fire.

Kristoff Bjorgman was her fiance. Just thinking that made her heart dance. The guy, who at first seemed to do everything in his power to irritate her, the guy who was hot enough to make her gulp her water when he caught her staring at him, the one who’s blush would seep down his neck when he was embarrassed and she knew exactly how far down it went. He was the one that had grown to be such an important part of her life, that had told her he loved her, that had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him.

It felt so right and so unbelievable at the same time. She was in a fever and she hoped it would never end.

“Well, where is she then? I don’t know what she looks like.” 

Anna could see the scowl on Kristoff’s face. The receptionist couldn’t hold back her smile as she pointed at Anna.

He turned and saw her. His mouth actually fell open and he blinked. Anna kept her head high and her eyes on Kristoff as she closed the distance between them.

A grin split his face. He gripped her arms and he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. Kristoff’s eyes traveled over Anna’s outfit, stopping at her hips.

“What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?”

“Surprise!”

“Excuse me?”

Anna held out her hand. “I’m Taylor. It’s nice to meet you. We have an appointment.”

Kristoff reflexively took her hand. Anna had to stop herself from giggling as she watched him blink several more times, speechless as he looked her up and down again. Standing up on tiptoe, she let her lips graze Kristoff’s earlobe. “Are you going to train me or what?”

That’s all it took. Red crept over Kristoff ears right, past his cheeks and then down past his neck. He looked identical to how Anna had envisioned him. Standing in front of her in a stupor. She had him exactly where she wanted him. This was going to be fun!

“But you hate gyms.”

Anna backed away and headed toward the mass of people, remembering to sway her hips as much as she could. She peeled off the tank top, revealing a charcoal grey sports bra. She didn’t have the nerve to wear anything more revealing, but a glance back at Kristoff balling his hands into fists, told her the extra show of skin had done its trick.

“I’ve had a change of heart. I’d like to have an extensive workout with you.” Anna batted her eyes at Kristoff, then pushed through the doors and into the crowded gym.

She only got a few feet before Kristoff’s hand grabbed hers and he led Anna across the gym. His grip wasn’t overly forceful, but he walked with determination, eyes set on his destination. They turned a corner into a private area near his office.

“What-” Kristoff let out an exasperated breath and crossed his arms. “-do you think you’re doing?”

“I told you. You’re training me. I have you for the full hour.”

“Bullshit.”

Oh he was digging in, but she could play his game. “I’m serious.” Anna pushed closer. “I booked it. I know you’re amazing at what you do. I want you to show me how good you are. Mold me into whatever positions you want.” She reached for his arms and they fell without resistance. She pressed her body against his and snaked her hands around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

His hands fell to her bare waist, fingers digging in to the soft skin. “Anna…” he dragged out. After a moment, Kristoff seemed to come to his senses, pushing away from her, but keeping his hands firmly on her. “I’m at work.”

“I know. And you’re going to take me back out there and watch me work out for the next hour. Then I’m going to walk out of here and you’re going to have to deal with it.” 

Kristoff was staring at her, completely at a loss for words. Anna leaned up one more time and said into his ear. “Consider it payback from two weeks ago.”

She felt the grip on her waist tighten and a strangled grunt from his mouth. Anna pushed back and looked up at Kristoff and he was… grinning? 

“I see how it is,” he said as he took her hand tugging her back to the main part of the gym. “Let’s go. We have work to do.”

He stopped in an open area in between the treadmills and the endless row of dumbbells. They were in the dead center of the gym. Kristoff crossed his arms again, narrowing his eyes and setting his mouth in a firm line.

“Okay, Anna. Taylor. Whoever you are. If you think I’ll go easy on you, think again. Stand up straight. Shoulders back. You’re going to do everything I say and more.”

Shit. She really was going to have to work out. Anna hadn’t planned for this part. She expected to run on the treadmill for bit, maybe do a few curls or leg presses as she showed off to Kristoff. But the look on his face was dead serious. 

Anna wasn’t even attempting to hide the shock on her face. “You’re going to train me? For real?”

“Oh we are training. Or did you just show up to set my gym on fire with those shorts? Are you scared?” Kristoff’s face was a challenge now.

“Pffft. Me? Scared?” She held his gaze, challenging him right back. “Do your worst.”

Kristoff didn’t flinch. “I said stand up straight.”

She straightened her spine, threw her shoulders back and looked up at Kristoff. A smile tugged at his lips, and an answering grin broke across her face. The gym felt twenty degrees hotter, but dammit, Anna was doing this. 

“Just like that.” Kristoff’s voice was close to her ear. He wasn’t touching her, but he stood near enough to feel the heat coming off his body. “I’m going to look at you.”

Anna rolled her shoulders back again, blocking out the nerves of standing half-dressed in the middle of the gym. She saw Kristoff’s tongue catch between his teeth and thought she would melt right into the floor.

“I thought you were going to train me.”

“We’ll get there.” Kristoff circled her, looking up and down her top and shorts. His eyes pricked her skin wherever they moved.

“So you’re getting paid to check me out now?” She tweaked his shirt.

“I’m assessing your posture,” he said briskly. His tone was businesslike enough that she let go of his shirt. “Relax those shoulders, Anna. I said relax.” 

She huffed out a breath and let her shoulders fall back.

“Good. That’s it. Now bend over and touch your toes.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re really getting off on ordering me around, aren’t you?”

Kristoff smirked at her. “Baby, you have no fucking idea.” He bent down, his mouth against her ear. His voice cut under the pounding beats of the music in the gym. “Remember. This is what you wanted. To show off and teach me a lesson. Well, now here’s your chance.”

The gym was warm, even sticky, but Anna shivered. If Kristoff enjoyed telling her what to do right now, she wasn’t going to argue. Her body had no arguments either. She reached to touch her toes, flushed and damp. God people were all around and she was bending over in a pair of tight shorts. 

Obviously, the prank had backfired. She had lost control the second she followed him back into the gym. She knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She trusted him completely. But doing this on Kristoff’s orders, exposed for him, sent pulses of excitement over her skin. She held the pose, feeling the stretch in the backs of her thighs. He wouldn’t touch her when she was bent over like this, would he? Anna swore she almost felt his hands closing over her. The uncertainty got her hot and nervous.

She straightened up on his command and smiled at him. Kristoff’s eyes looked a little glazed, but his pat on her back encouraged her. He waved her over to the wall, farther away from prying eyes.

“I’m going to touch you now,” he said, like he read her mind. “Okay?”

“Of course,” she breathed. Kristoff probably asked people that question every day. But knowing he’d touch her in front of everyone- runners on the treadmills, guys lifting huge weights, made her heart beat faster.

“Good. Hips and shoulders against the wall.” Kristoff held her hips, angling her in place as his eyes flicked down her body again. His skin burned hers through the thin shorts.

“If I didn’t know you already,” he leaned down to murmur, “I’d wonder if you really swing your hips that much when you walk.”

Anna’s face flamed and she let out a surprised laugh. “Only when you’re around.”

“Uh- huh. Watch me.” 

Kristoff stepped back and went into a squat. That was an instruction she had no problem following. Every move Kristoff made was pure muscled grace.

“Now you. Take a few steps forward first.” Kristoff kept a hand flat on her back, resting his other hand on her stomach to adjust her stance. When his hand left, it brushed until the fabric of her shorts. He squeezed her leg, fingers pressed high into her inner thigh. Anna let out a gasp.

“Do you like that?” Kristoff asked. “Because I’m getting a lot out of our session. But I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet.”

She looked up at him, ready to punch him in the shoulder as hard as she could at that angle. But the uptick at the corners of his mouth had her melting again.

Composing herself, Anna fired back. “The session isn’t over yet. Get to work.”

Kristoff straightened back up, flashing a grin before setting his face back to the serious one she knew so well. “Then squat.”

Anna did as he said, lowering herself and wincing at the pull on her muscles. He led her through sets of squats, then lunges, pushups, crunches and more, finishing up with time on the treadmill.

The whole time, Kristoff hadn’t even cracked the hint of a smile. But his words resonated with her pushing her forward. ‘You got this, Anna,’ his voice always patient. ‘You can do more than you think.’

“That’s enough for now.” Kristoff turned off the treadmill once the cool down ended. Anna’s whole body was throbbing when she took a measure step off the treadmill. Approval lit Kristoff’s face and he gave her waist a squeeze. “You did great.” Kristoff rubbed her aching arms briskly as she groaned. Then he leaned close. “You look really hot,” he said in a low voice. “I like seeing you sweat.”

Heat flooded her cheeks. Kristoff was already showing her a stretch, back in professional mode. 

“I like seeing you work,” Anna whispered.

A slow smile spread over his face. Anna felt warmer, lightheaded and dizzy.

“Bend over like this.” Kristoff demonstrated, then guided her into the same pose. His hands on her in public, their movements obvious under the fluorescent lights made her even warmer.

“Deeper,” he ordered.

“I’m trying.”

“Oh yeah you are. You’re trying really hard.” Now his grin was mischievous. “Bet you can try harder.”

When Kristoff helped her deepen the stretch, she groaned. His warm hands wrapped around hers and the lights gleamed on his body. Anna was fighting all urges to grab Kristoff and kiss him, desperate being in the middle of the gym. 

“Ooh,” she gasped when his hand pushed down more. “Kristoff…”

“I’m not going to take you anywhere you can’t go,” he whispered. “You’re safe.”

She squeezed her thighs together. Here in the gym, feet away from other people, she was starting to get wet. She needed Kristoff to hustle her back to secluded part of the gym, slide a hand into her red shorts and find out excited she was.

He ended the stretch and pointed for her to sit on a mat facing him. Kristoff stretched her arms, his fingers laced through hers. “Pull back.”

She pulled.

“Does it hurt so bad, Anna?” Kristoff’s voice was soft enough that she barely heard it underneath the blaring music. “Or does it hurt so good?”

“It’s good,” she breathed.

“Then harder.” He grinned at her. “Show me what you have.”

Gripping his hands, she leaned back “You don’t know yet?”

“I bet there’s more.”

She flushed, but managed to retort. “A lot more.”

* * *

Anna found her tank top crumpled against the wall. She turned to walk back to Kristoff. This was the part where she should walk up to him, run a finger down his chest, thank him for the session and walk out. In her head, she had played out that maybe she’d turn back, give him a flirty little smile and a wink before walking back out to the reception area and disappearing. Then she’d head home and wait while Kristoff counted down the seconds before he could leave work and race home to find her, flustered and distracted the entire time. But now her legs felt like rubber and the sway she was trying to do with her hips was anything but sexy.

She had gotten to him. The way he was watching her walk back to him left no doubt. The problem was she hadn’t thought out enough of what it could possibly do to her. The ache she had for him surpassed any soreness radiating from her limbs. Anna was a walking mess, her mind racing thinking of all the places they could pull over on the way home so Kristoff could have his way with her.

She came up to Kristoff. His eyes were dark and he made no attempt to hide his gaze traveling over her body. She stood on wobbly legs, and thrust her hand out at him.

“Well…” Anna paused. Why did she sound so nervous? “Thanks for the workout.”

Kristoff looked down then cocked an eyebrow at her. She followed and realized she was clutching her tank top with it. “Oh! I guess I should… Put this back on… Right.” She let out a laugh, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

“Can it wait?” His hand touched her. One finger stroked her shoulder making Anna’s breath catch.

“Why? Are you taking me somewhere?”

“That’s what I’m thinking.”

She grinned and went to walk out, but his hand grabbed hers and tugged her in a different direction. “This way,” he said.

When they got around the corner, Anna knew their destination. Kristoff always said he liked that his office was out of the way and that people rarely bothered him. She stopped him the second they were hidden and pulled him down into a kiss. They were still technically in public. But leaning against the wall while Kristoff kissed the corner of her mouth telling her how sexy she was felt private. They were in a world just for the two of them.

Kristoff took one hand to the back of her head, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and turning Anna’s insides into mush at that same time. All her senses went into that kiss. When they parted, Kristoff looked down at her with a dazed smile.

“You are trouble.” He tugged at her ponytail. 

Anna felt the pressure in one long wave. “No more than you. You really worked me over out there.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, then leaned in to kiss her again. “Not even close.”

Kristoff was pressing against her, pushing her backwards. Her feet stumbled, but he was holding her. She felt her back against the door. Anna pulled at the thin layer of his shirt, running her hands between the fabric and his skin up his stomach to his chest. She heard a rattle and they were moving again until the door closed solidly behind them and Kristoff reached back to lock it. He scrambled over to his desk, sitting in the chair and pulling Anna onto his lap. 

“Looks like I’ve finally got you all to myself,’ he murmured against her neck. His fingers slid around her back, kneading it, finding her knots and melting every tight place he touched. 

His warm hands moved up, teasing under the straps of her bra. Anna grasped at it, impatiently trying to pull it over her head until she was stuck. Kristoff chuckled and helped tug it free. He stripped off his own shirt quickly, dropping in on the floor next to her bra.

At the first contact of his hands with her breasts, she gasped. His finger sparked currents through her body. Anna began moving her hips, the bulge in his pants already tented and straining to be free. Kristoff pulled her closer, until his mouth was on her breast.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. “Everything about you is perfect.”

Anna’s breath caught. She was so sensitive under Kristoff’s tongue

“Nobody’s perfect,” she protested.

“Don’t argue, baby.” Anna yelped when he gave her a good hard pinch on the ass. “Remember that?”

A light smack followed, causing her to moan. Anna wanted more of that sweet sting. She gripped at his hair, her body on fire while her mind screamed at her for more.

“Please,” she said simply. “I need you.”

She let out another breathy moan when Kristoff’s fingers found the the warmth between her legs. Anna melted against him as he stroked her, making her shudder. She rocked against him more forcefully and Kristoff let out a series of curses. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more of him. 

Anna stopped her hips. She rubbed her hand over his pants, then pulled the waistband of his pants down. Kristoff threw his head back when her fingers gripped around his shaft moving methodically.

“What did you want to do to me when we were out in the gym.”

“Everything,” he drew out. Kristoff’s thumb brushed against her clit again and she ground against his hand.

Anna was starting to lose control. Her hand left his cock, finding their grounding on his shoulders as Kristoff leaned forward again to pay attention to her other breast. 

“I need to know,” Anna panted. “Please.”

He stopped and pushed Anna back to look at her. Kristoff’s cheeks were flush, his breathing shallow and it looked as if he was contemplating something over in his mind. 

In a whirl, he stood up and turned Anna. She was against the desk, Kristoff’s hand in the square of her back urging her forward as he pushed her shorts down telling her how sexy they were.

Her arms almost gave out when he entered her, his pace urgent. Kristoff’s arm circled her waist, tense and muscled. The other found her center again and she cried out at his touch. His chest was against her back, lowering her down until she was pressed between Kristoff and the desk.

“This is what you really wanted isn’t it?” Kristoff growled in Anna’s ear. “When you came here tonight. You didn’t want to run out of here at the end. You wanted to get me so worked up that I took you right here on this desk.”

“Oh god, yes,” Anna moaned. 

A fiery pressure built as his hand worked between her. Kristoff was a sleek weight on top of her, his heavy strokes taking her over the edge. Anna bucked into him as a spasm shook her body, then she came in a long, rippling orgasm.

He followed quickly behind her, calling her name between a strangled groan. 

The desk felt cool to her cheek as Anna caught her breath. She felt his weight lift off her. 

“I love you,” he said in that soothing and soft voice she loved so much. Then he placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades before helping her back up. 

* * *

Kristoff was waiting for her when Anna came out of the locker room. His hair was still damp from the shower he had taken.

“I thought we could grab dinner.”

“Or,” Anna said as she walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. “We could go straight home. Finish off where we left off.”

A big grin erupted on Kristoff’s face. “I like your thinking.”

As they left, the receptionist fluttered her hand in a little wave from the desk, calling out that she hoped ‘Taylor’ had a good session.

“Oh, I did,” Anna called back. “I may have to make this a regular thing.” She flicked her eyes up at Kristoff, whose eyes were wide, with that flirty grin and wink she had planned and led him out the door.


End file.
